Their Big Secret
by Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ and Hotch keep their relationship a secret. Just a small oneshot involving some playful teasing and them getting ready for work after a night together. There is mentions of the night before, and a little teasing but nothing too dirty.


**Author's Note: Just a playful little one shot. Please give me a review and let me know what you thought! This idea was great and I didn't want to pass it up!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its amazing characters. I wish I did though. This would honestly happen... **

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts: We're an awesome forum, come check us out. We have activities to help you get more reviews and friendly chat about the show. **

* * *

><p>"Hotch!" JJ squealed, in an effort to cover herself up with the towel. She averted her gaze from him, shifting her weight awkwardly. With her free hand, she turned off the old fashioned taps on the sink.<p>

Hotch chuckled to himself as he walked into his bathroom. He made a huge show of putting his hands over his eyes. "I'm not looking," he said his lips twitching into a smile. He walked over towards the tub, which was separate from the shower.

JJ mock glared at him while she made sure he wasn't peaking. In an effort to get this done quickly, she nearly tumbled over when she slipped on the wet floor. "Don't look!" she said again when Hotch made a move to make sure she was okay. She wasn't quite dry yet, so she bit her lip in frustration as she tried to get her bra on. Getting dressed when you weren't completely dry was a pain.

"I'm decent," JJ finally said doing up the last button on her blouse. Her bare feet stepped onto the fluffy white rug when she returned to her position at the sink. She ran a hand through her hair, turning on the blow dryer.

Removing his hands from his face, Hotch looked at JJ's outfit. "Nice, but I think I liked your outfit last night better," he said smirking.

"Shh," muttered an embarrassed JJ. She looked away from him and continued to bring the brush through her hair.

"Wear your hair down today," Aaron pleaded when JJ reached for a hair tie.

JJ looked at him, a bemused expression on her face before shrugging and tugging a few more times with her brush. The hair tie was tossed onto the black concrete counter top.

"I don't see why you had to hide, I mean... It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before," Hotch remarked removing his boxers to change into a work outfit.

This time it was JJ who was quick to cover her eyes. "I know, but we're about to head to work and I-"

Now she let out a small gasp as Hotch's lips connected with her neck. "You don't want to get turned on?" he mumbled softly as he nipped gently at her ear.

"Hotch!" she moaned pulling away, her face flushing red all the way to her hair line.

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. He laughed again, before he finished pulling his pants up. "Do you want to leave first or shall I?"

"I'll go first," JJ muttered trying to ignore the unwanted feeling that Hotch had forced to the surface.

"And I'll follow shortly behind. It doesn't look too good if I arrive after everyone again. The team does seem to become shocked when I arrive after them," Hotch commented before turning around to give JJ a quick kiss. "Of course, if we didn't have to hide our relationship..."

"I'm not ready, Hotch," JJ said softly turning her head away.

"I know. And I don't want to pressure you. I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you if I had too."

"You won't have to wait forever, just a bit longer," JJ reassured, before turning to face him again and wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course," he responded before grinning evilly and giving her a quick squeeze on her bum.

"Hotch!" JJ growled, swatting playfully at him.

"You know, we are up a little early," he remarked, looking at his watch. "And you don't take as long to get ready as most girls."

"I just finished getting ready," JJ objected. "Definitely not, I'm going to go to work." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Even though you're so turned on," he asked raising his eyebrows. He then leaned in and gave her another lingering kiss on her neck. "See?" he said pulling back, "you didn't try to stop me."

"I-," JJ broke off, smiling sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," said Hotch grinning as he picked her up. "To the bedroom?"

"To the bedroom," JJ agreed. "But then you owe me one."

"Owe you one? I believe it would be you complaining if I suddenly decided to go to work."

"Would not!" JJ retorted in a huff.

"Fine," Hotch said putting his JJ down.

"Hotch!" JJ complained, trying hard to fight back her feelings.

"Told you." He smirked as he picked her up again. "I just wanted to hear you admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked as he tossed her gently on the bed.

"That you want me as much as I want you," he explained before crawling beside her.

"You should know that by now," JJ whispered softly before crawling on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.<strong>

**If you could spare a moment, please leave me a review? I'm always looking to hear feed back and review.**

**And yes, I am obsessed with JJ and Hotch. **


End file.
